Most public washrooms are provided with paper towel dispensers and waste receptacles which are generally mounted to a wall in the washroom. In some cases the waste is integral with the towel dispenser, thereby forming a combination unit. The individual as well as the combination units comprise a box portion and a door on the front of the box. This door includes an opening for gaining access to the box when the door is closed. The door can of course, be opened to permit full access to the interior of the box.
For practical and cost purposes, the door is made of thin steel and unfortunately, subject to substantial abuse and damage. It is often the case that the doors on these units which are quite weak due to their thinness, are caved into the box or bent outwardly away from the box. With conventional units, the former problem, i.e. caving in of the door is difficult to avoid because the doors are generally of substantial length and relatively unsupported over their length. The latter problem, i.e., the outward bending of the door is difficult to avoid due to the exposure of the door at both the doormouth and the outer edge of the door.
These units are expensive and the damage which has been caused over the years has been extremely costly in both material and labour replacement costs.